


Отец

by Galatea187



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Changelings, Episode: s01e11 Recipe for Disaster, Gen, Other, Single Parents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatea187/pseuds/Galatea187
Summary: — Я знаю, что ты увлечён Клэр и знаю, что ты на всё готов ради Тоби. Ты не хочешь вмешивать мать, и относишься к Моргунчику, как к суррогатному отцу, — но Стриклер ошибся.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr. & Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Kudos: 5





	Отец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469691) by [FanaticFangirl2602](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602). 



Уже совсем вечер. Ужин с семейством Лейк идёт хорошо. Он залез под кожу молодого охотника на троллей, они мило поболтали. Было твёрдо установлено, что они знали секреты и связи друг друга. Барбара ничего не подозревала, и, честно говоря, он наслаждался обществом этой женщины. К сожалению, он был тут только ради амулета. Теперь, её больше не было в комнате. Она ушла на кухню. Это прекрасная возможность для него… уладить свои разногласия с Джимом, так сказать.

Стриклер нервничал во время своей маленькой речи, как и было предсказано.

— Я знаю, что ты увлечён Клэр, и знаю, что ты на всё готов ради Тоби. Ты не хочешь вмешивать мать, и относишься к Моргунчику, как к суррогатному отцу, — он не пропустил ни хмурый взгляд мальчика, ни напряженные плечи. И, когда Джим не смог прийти в себя, это сделало всё ещё лучше. — Эта война на тысячи лет старше тебя, мальчишка.

Зашипел Стриклер. Он выхватывает лезвие из воротника и закручивает его пальцами.

— Колесо истории вспять не повернуть. Гунмар всё равно вернётся, — он бросает клинок. Джим спотыкается, когда блокирует атаку от подмёныша, направляя оружие в стену слева от них. Его медленно загоняют в угол. Скоро Стриклер сможет забрать амулет.

Возможно, именно поэтому Стриклер продолжает говорить.

Возможно, именно победа заставляет его предупредить мальчика.

— Если мать дорога тебе, то не сопротивляйся, — он подошёл вперёд, сузив глаза, глядя на молодого человека. — Ты всегда был моим любимчиком. — его лицо сморщилось от злости. — Разве ты не видишь? Я просто пытаюсь защитить тебя!

Он посылает больше лезвий. Клинок за клинком летят в сторону Джима, и клинок за клинком неуклюже блокируются им. До самого последнего. Последний, который бросает Стриклер, не только отклонили, но и отправили _обратно к нему_.

Подмёныш, уклонившись, смотрит с широко раскрытыми глазами, когда металлический клинок вонзается в стену позади него. Он поворачивается обратно к Лейку и его ослепляет. Глаза подростка напоминают пламя, которое танцует на его мече, огненное и яркое, сияющее…от чего-то.

— Я и сам о себе позабочусь.

Так вот как всё будет.

Стриклер поднимает обе руки, вынимая ещё несколько клинков из своего воротника. Держа их между пальцами, он смотрит на охотника. Мгновение они смотрят друг на друга. Затем он атакует. Он бросается в сторону Джима, ударяя клинками по воздуху, но того не задевает, потому что охотник уклонился от ударов.

— Знаешь, но ты ошибаешься, — проворчал Джим, поднимаясь, размахивая мечом в сторону Стриклера. Самодовольная ухмылка появляется на его лице при внезапном заявлении.

— Да неужели? В чём же я ошибся, _Юный Атлант_? — усмехнулся Стриклер.

Он бросает клинок.

— Блинки, — Джим посылает оружие обратно своим мечом. — Он не был моим суррогатным отцом.

Ещё одна атака.

Затем два слова, которые Стриклер не ожидал услышать.

— _Ты был._

Два простых слова были полны необузданных эмоций. Гнев, боль, печаль. Они звучат вместе в грубом голосе, пока никто не мог отличить их друг от друга, в небольшом предложении, с неожиданной силой. Это заставляет Стриклера колеблется. Его клинки промахнулись, но не потому, что Джим увернулся. Клинки перевёртыша были брошены далеко друг от друга, левее цели, потому что он передумал в последнюю секунду.

Ему нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Он компенсирует промах, отбрасывая охотника на троллей. Высокий перевёртыш использует импульс, чтобы вращать их обоих и бросает мальчика в сторону лестницы, перед ними. Джим ударяется об деревянные перила с громким _стуком!_ И падает на пол со стоном. Единственная причина, по которой Барбара этого не слышит, это то, что звук кастрюли, выпавшей из шкафа, покрывает его. Только в этот раз Стриклер благодарен за неумелые способности женщины на кухне.

Стриклер быстро достаёт ещё один клинок, Джим тут же встаёт на ноги. Он держит меч перед собой, обороняясь, когда Стриклер тянет руку назад, готовясь бросить —

И тогда он это видит, губы ребёнка так плотно прижаты друг к другу, что образуют линию. Он видит мутные, но сильные голубые глаза Джима… и тихие слёзы, стекающие по его лицу.

Стриклер замирает.

Они смотрят друг на друга, каждый ждёт, когда другой сделает шаг, но ни один из них этого не делает. Пальцы Стриклера напряжены, крепко держась за клинок. Он должен бросить его. Он знает, что должен. Джим уязвим, эмоционально скомпрометирован. Было бы легко реализовать план, выхватить амулет дневного света и оставить вместо него подделку. Барбара до сих пор не вышла. Это идеальный момент.

Но он не бросает.

Потому что перед собой он видит не охотника на троллей, убийцу гумм-гуммов. Он видит ребёнка, того же ребёнка, о котором беспокоился несколько недель назад, когда тот засыпал в классе. Того же ребёнка, которому он давал советы в отношениях. Даже когда он медленно, осторожно опускает руку, часть его разума кричит, чтобы он воспользовался моментом, пока они вдвоём. Но другая часть говорит, что это Джим.

Мальчик, должно быть, почувствовал, что они остановились, так как он осторожно опускает свой меч, с той же осторожностью Стриклер наблюдает за его движением. Он не издаёт никакого шума. Если бы никто не смотрел на него, они бы не знали, что мальчик плачет. Его глаза всё ещё в слезах, Стриклер видит, что те полны враждующими эмоциями — слишком много для подмёныша, чтобы разобрать, но он видит боль. Предательство.

Он сдерживает утомленный вздох, возвращаясь к своей человеческой форме. Кинжал в руке исчезает. Броня Джима тоже исчезла. Амулет появляется в руке мальчика. Стриклер замечает, как суставы Джима становятся белыми, когда он сжимает его. Они пришли к молчаливому пониманию. Эта битва сегодня больше не будет продолжаться. Ещё одна ночь… возможно.

Стриклер больше не знает.

Двое изменились как раз вовремя, ведь через секунду дверь в кухню начинает открываться. Джим поспешно вытирает лицо рукавом, избавляясь от слёз, когда Барбара возвращается.

— Вуаля! Кто готов к пирогу? — сказала она весело, представляя свой десерт и гору взбитых сливок, которую она несёт им. Почти сразу она замечает, что что-то не так. Её улыбка превращается в беспокойный хмурый взгляд. Она смотрит на них обоих. — У вас… всё в порядке?

— Всё отлично, — быстро отвечает Джим, убирая амулет в карман, торжественным и весёлым голосом. Он тихо кашляет в кулак, прочищая горло, прежде чем снова ответить. — Всё просто отлично, — повторяет он и улыбается маленькой улыбкой, но это подделка, и Стриклер знает, что Барбара может это увидеть, если подойдёт ближе. Она смотрит на Стриклера, тонкие брови нахмурились.

_«Что происходит?»_ — она молча спрашивает. Но он не может ей ответить.

Барбара посмотрела на сына.

— Джим…

— Действительно, — прерывает он, прежде чем она сможет сказать хотя бы ещё одно слово и поднимает руки в успокаивающем жесте. — У нас всё хорошо, но я чувствую, что немного переел. Поэтому я думаю, что мне необходимо подышать свежим воздухом.

Прежде чем мать сможет что-то сказать, Джим поворачивается к Стриклеру. Эта улыбка всё ещё на лице Джима, пытается замаскировать суматоху, которая происходит у него внутри.

— Мистер Стриклер, это было… — он колеблется. Его улыбка немного приподнялась — … приятно видеть вас здесь, — ещё одна ложь. — Увидимся в школе.

И тут Джим ушёл, тихонько закрыв дверь.

Стриклер смотрит туда, куда ушёл мальчик. Из всех событий, которые он ожидал в эту ночь, это было самым неожиданным. И то, что сказал Джим, повлияло на него больше, чем он хотел бы признать. Его внимание обращается на Барбару, когда она подходит, вставая рядом. У неё ещё хмурый взгляд, но теперь в ее глазах есть защитный блеск, который он видит, когда она смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, что у вас случилось? — спрашивает она так, чтобы он понял, что лучше дать ей ответ. Его взгляд возвращается к двери.

— Честно? — он не просто так устроил ужин с этой семьёй. Он должен был взять амулет, заменить его подделкой, и оставить охотника в замешательстве. Но этого не произошло.

Слова Джима до сих пор звучали у него голове: _«Блинки — он не был моим суррогатным отцом. Ты был!»_

Он вздыхает.

— Я не уверен, — отвечает Стриклер.

_«Я совсем не уверен.»_


End file.
